San Valentín
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: debido a un castigo ryoma debe cantar junto con sakuno en el festival de san valentin sin contar que terminaran por confesarse one-shot pedido por danii-san! pasen y dejen review! FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!


**San Valentín**

**Capitulo único**

-tengo dos opciones para ti, tu escoges, castigo o suspensión-¿por quién me tomaba la directora? Prefería que me suspendiera a que me diera uno de sus horribles castigos-solo que quiero que tomes en cuenta que si te suspendo, te sacaran del club de tenis-a si, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-pues…supongo que elijo el castigo-dije cruzado de brazos

-excelente elección-me sonrió maliciosamente-estarás en el comité que organizara el evento de San Valentín, es más, cantaras junto a la señorita que escogió la profesora de Artes para eso-… ¡¿cantar? ¡¿Pues que estaba loca esa mujer?-¿entendido Sr. Echizen?-

Le dije muchas cosas en mi mente, pero inhale hondo y conteste-si, Directora-

-bien, ahora ve al salón de Artes para reunirte con tus compañeros-

Me levante y me encamine maldiciendo a todo el que se me parara en frente

**-0-**

-adelante-

Entre y todos los presentes me miraron asombrados, yo rodé los ojos seguida de mi entro la directora.

-profesora Akimoto Ryoma participara en el comité del festival de San Valentín como castigo y participara junto con…ella-dijo misteriosamente y guiño un ojo a la maestra que entendió al instante, o al menos eso supuse

-oh excelente, va un poquito tarde pero seguro llegara-sonrió y la directora desapareció después de un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, me quede parado ahí con la mínima intención de terminar de entrar-siéntate Ryoma-dijo la profesora señalando una silla vacía junto a ella

Escuche…o más bien simule que escuchaba lo que decían durante media hora, esperando que la dichosa chica llegara para por lo menos saber con quién cumpliría mi castigo.

La puerta se deslizo y sentí como si el tiempo en ese momento justo pasara lentamente, el salón se inundo de un delicioso aroma a jazmín, voltee la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos rubí, su largo y sedoso cabello que tanto me distraía y su elegante andar que le robaba suspiros a más de uno—aunque no lo crean me he fijado hasta en eso, que por cierto me molestaba demasiado—. Sakuno Ryuzaki era la chica con la que cantaría en el festival de San Valentín, no podía pedir nada más…

-bien Sakuno que bueno que llegas-dijo la profesora indicándole la silla junto a ella del otro lado-aquí está la letra de la canción que cantaran-nos entrego una hoja

-¿cantaran?-pregunto confundida

-sí, tú y Ryoma-

Vi como trago saliva con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia la hoja

-bueno, entonces vengan para que les de la melodía y comiencen a ensayar-la profesora se levanto y camino hasta los instrumentos que descansaban en la parte trasera del salón comenzando a tocar el piano…

**-0-**

La profesora me había obligado a vestir con un pantalón de mezclilla y cinturón, ambos negros, una camisa de un gris claro de manga larga pero doblada hasta los codos, sin fajar, con un chaleco negro y el atuendo también llevaba corbata pero, no me la puse, odio las corbatas. Llegue 15 minutos después de la hora que me citaron y la profesora estaba histérica porque aparentemente Sakuno aun no llegaba y el festival ya había comenzado. Daba vueltas, para allá y para acá, y lo único que lograba era estresarnos a todos—aunque a mi realmente eso no me importara—.

Justo cuando creí que explotaría, Osakada llego anunciando que Sakuno ya había llegado, la profesora volvió a la vida y le pidió que se apresurara, cuando la vi entrar me falto "un poco" la respiración. Traía un vestido blanco sin tirantes, con un cinturón negro con moño justo debajo del escote, le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas transparentes con cintas negras, traía todo su cabello recogido en un peinado que pensé que era muy complicado, se veía radiante y hermosa, tanto me distraje observándola detenidamente que no me di cuenta cuando ya nos tocaba.

-RYOMA-me grito la profesora-al escenario-

"_¿tan pronto?" _me pregunte exasperado, tome el micrófono y salí a regañadientes

-y ahora nuestros compañeros de 3ero Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki, nos deleitaran con una canción-nos presento uno de los que estaba en el comité el cual no recuerdo su nombre, realmente nunca puse especial atención a los nombres de los miembros…

La música comenzó a sonar, trague saliva y solo escuche que comenzó a cantar…

Sakuno: Now I'm about to give you my heart,

But remember this one thing,

I've never been in love before,

So you gotta go easy on me.

Ryoma: I heard, love is dangerous,

And once you fall you never get enough,

But the thought of you leavin',

Ain't so easy for me.

Sakuno: (Ryoma: One) Don't hurt me (Ryoma: Two) Desert me (Ryoma: Three) don't give up on me.

Ryoma: What would I wannna do that for?

Sakuno: (Ryoma: Four) Don't use me (Ryoma: Five) Take advantedge of me

Sakuno: Make me sorry, I ever counted on you.

Ambos: 1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5.

Sakuno: Baby I'm countin' on you (4x).

Ryoma: Understand I've been here before,

Thought I found someone I finally could adore, But you failed my test,

Gotta know her better,(con Sakuno) So I wasn't the only one.

Ambos: But I'm willin' to put my trust in you,

Baby you can put your trust in me.

Just at the count of three,

You can count on me,

And you're never gonna see.

Ryoma: No numbers in my pocket (Sakuno: No),

Anything I'm doin girl I'll drop it (Sakuno: Drop it),

You.

Ambos: 'Coz you're the one I'm givin' my heart to,

But I gotta be the only one.

Sakuno: (Ryoma: One) Don't hurt me (Ryoma: Two) Desert me (Ryoma: Three) don't give up on me.

Ambos: What would I wannna do that for?

Sakuno: (Ryoma: Four) Don't use me (Ryoma: Five) Take advantage of me

Sakuno: Make me sorry, I ever counted on you.

Ambos: 1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5.

Sakuno: Baby I'm countin' on you (4x).

Ambos: I really hope you understand that if you wanna take my hand,

That you should put yourself in my heart, I promise to be careful from the start

I trust in you with lovin' me very very carefuly, never been so vounerible.

Baby I'll make you comfortable

Ambos: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

Ryoma: Baby I'm countin' on you.

Ambos: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5.

Sakuno: Why would I wanna do that? Hey yeah.

Ambos: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5.

Ryoma: Baby I'm countin on you.

Ambos: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5.

Sakuno: Now I'm about to give you my heart,

So remember this one thing,

I've never been in love before,

Yeah, you gotta go

Ambos: easy on me (Ryoma: yeah)

Ambos teníamos la respiración algo agitada, claro el baile, el caminar y el cantar al mismo tiempo cansaba. Justo cuando terminamos todo estallo en aplausos y muchos…muchísimos chiflidos dirigidos a Sakuno, lo cual no me agrado para nada. Di media vuelta y salí del escenario seguida de una sonrojada Sakuno.

-excelente chicos, muy bien, les dije que los ensayos extra les servirían muchísimo-la profesora nos felicito y corrió con el chico del siguiente acto

Nos quedamos en silencio demasiado tiempo…sentí que había sido una eternidad, justo cuando pensé en hablarle ella me interrumpió…

-cantaste…cantaste muy bien Ryoma-kun-dijo sin tartamudear, lo cual me sorprendió, casi no hablaba así, al menos no conmigo

-gracias, tu lo hiciste mejor-me sonroje un poco al escuchar y maldije el hecho de que la profesora no hubiera incluido un sombrero al atuendo

Su sonrojo creció y asintió con la cabeza-gracias-

Silencio…

-¿pensabas en alguien especial cuando cantabas?-la pregunta me desarmó pero fui sincero

-si-

-¿alguien…especial?-

-si-bajo la mirada e hizo una mueca graciosa-¿tu pensabas en alguien?

-¿eh?-la pregunta la descoloco-eh…pues…si-

-supongo que es alguien especial… ¿Quién es?-pregunte sin rodeos

-pues…eh yo…no puedo…decirte-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte entre confundido y molesto

-porque…me es difícil decirlo-

No supe que mas decir, aun estaba embelesado por lo preciosa que se veía

-Ryoma-kun-me llamo-si tú…estabas pensando en…en ese alguien especial… ¿no deberías ir a buscarla?-me quede estático un momento pensando en lo que había dicho y sonreí cuando una idea cruzo mi mente

-sí, tienes razón-camine dos pasos hacia ella, me miro extrañada y nerviosa

-¿eh…Ryoma-kun?-

-te encontré-y sin más pase mi brazo por su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, con mi mano libre tome su mentón y levante su rostro, entonces la bese, y fue algo muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba realmente ya que me correspondió con gusto…

Después de un rato nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada por falta de aire-tu…yo estaba pensando en ti Ryoma-kun-confeso con la mirada baja y sonrojada

Sonreí-me alegra saberlo, Feliz San Valentín MI Sakuno-

-Feliz San Valentín Ryoma-kun-contesto con las mejillas más rojas

**Owari**

**Bueno Danii-san aquí esta el one-shot que me pediste, me espere hasta esta fecha por que crei que seria lo mas indicado jeje bueno ojala te guste y déjenme un review si? Gracias :D me retiro cuídense muchísimo prometo conti de mis fics pronto. Bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
